Next Chapter in his life
by Rocksbabigirl
Summary: Squeal to A Date with the Deadman. Now that Taker has discover that he has a daughter he's ready to do something about it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Taker or any other WWE superstars in this story. I only own Vic and Brittany.

Brittany. That was her name, and that's all he knew. From the moment that he picked her up, he felt a connection. He wasn't sure were the connection was coming from, or why it was there. It just felt right, once Vic had revealed to him that it was his daughter, everything came to light. He really didn't know how to feel about it. He cared about that little girl, and he didn't even know her birthday. Or even her full name, nothing about her. The fact that she was a part of him was all that matter. She was just as beautiful as he pictured, when he in vision having a daughter.

His feelings towards Vic were mixed, he wanted to lash out at her for not telling him. Letting a full year go by, without giving him any knowledge their daughter. Someone that they had created together, he understood that she was in love with John. Or so she thought she was, to him it was all about fascination. Vic was in love with the idea of being with John Cena, not in with him however. Then again a year had gone by and feelings could've developed on her part. They were after all engaged, and expecting their first child. So maybe she did love him, maybe. Her relationship with John should never stop her from explaining to him, that they had a child together.

One thing he was trying to understand. If they made the child together why wouldn't she think they didn't want to raise her together. Even though she had moved on as well as he did, he knew that she still had feelings for him. Just as much as he has feelings for her, and would probably always will. They shared a special connection that could never go away. She knew how much he cared for her and how he wanted to spend his life with her. Raising a family, but things didn't go as they wanted. Except for the fact they got a daughter out of it. Now a year has gone by and he's missed her first words, seeing her take her first steps. The major things that he always wanted to capture are a thing in the past. Something that can never be recreated only remembered. That's what made it so difficult, the fact he had missed so much of her life.

Things were going to changed, now that he knew the truth. He was planning to be a part of Brittany's life. She had every right to know who he was and form her own connection with her father. He was willing to put his differences aside with Vic, for the sake of his daughter. It was now time for everything to be laid out on the table, time for Brittany to know her father. He could accept the fact that Vic was with John, but he couldn't accept being away from his child. All he wanted to do was know his daughter, and start memories of his own with her.

A week had gone by, and he still didn't have the courage to call Vic to even ask her anything. He didn't know where to begin, did John even know that wasn't his child. How would Brittany even take to seeing him again? Most importantly would Vic even let him see their child? There was on one way to find out.

"Hey Vic, it's me. Taker, look we need to talk."Taker said several seconds had gone by without any word from her. He knew she was still on the phone, he could hear her breathing. "I want to talk to you about Brittany. It's important."

"What do you exactly want to know?"Vic finally answered. She had a feeling he was going to call, she never thought she would have to face the day of them talking about Brittany. Their child they had created together, just two weeks before she decided to leave Taker for John. "If your thinking of taking her from me-"

"That didn't cross my mind at all Vic, I am not going to keep my child away from her parent."Taker said he was reminding Vic of what she did. So throwing it in her face felt good at the moment. "I just want to know my daughter let her know me. She can't go the rest of her life thinking that John is her father. She's to young to understand anything right now, but at least allow her to see me. All I am asking is a chance."

"You deserve a chance as well. Your right I can't keep you from her, I have done it enough. Later tonight we can meet up, have a chance to talk about everything. I will bring Brittany so you can spend some time with her as well."Vic said

"That sounds good, let me know when and where you want to meet up. I will be here waiting for your call."Taker said

"Okay, downtown there is a nice place to eat. I forget the name of it but I remember where it is located, meet me at my house around seven o' clock. "Vic said

"That will be fine, I will see you then."Taker said ending the call, it was now or never and he was about to let it be a never situation. He looked at the time and noted it read five-thirty, soon he would be seeing her. He couldn't wait.


End file.
